


Réflexions tardives

by Arzhel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Oui, je peux voir comme vous l'aimez, Maître Diederich. »<br/>C'était ce que Heinrich avait dit. Et c'était ridicule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réflexions tardives

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Late Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955114) by [Arzhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel)



« Oui, je peux voir comme vous l'aimez, Maître Diederich. »

C'était ce que Heinrich avait dit. Et c'était ridicule. Une parole aimable mais un peu creuse que le vieil homme avait lâché sans réel fondement. 

Il considéra les deux cravates que le majordome avait posées sur le lit à côté de son costume. La première était une cravate à nœud en soie noire décorée d'une pierre de jais, la seconde, une simple lavallière, noire également.

Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'aimer voulait dire ?

Un bien grand mot pour désigner tant de choses différentes. L'amour d'une mère pour sa fille. Celui d'un petit garçon pour son chien. L'amour d'un amant pour sa fiancée. Ou celui d'un dérangé mental pour sa victime. L'amour passionnel qui pousse au crime. Celui qui conduit à se laisser aller et à dépérir faute d'être satisfait. L'amour infanticide. Il en avait vu, des formes d'amour, à force de travailler avec le Chien de Garde de la Reine. L'amour était à manipuler avec précaution. 

A sa droite, la bûche émit un crépitement sec dans l'âtre. La pièce sentait le pin brûlé. Depuis le matin, la neige ne cessait de tomber, silencieuse et sereine.

Oui, aimer quelqu'un n'était pas aussi simple. C'était des questions complexes. Les gens manipulaient ce mot sans faire attention, comme s'il suffisait à faire des miracles, et pourtant l'amour n'avait jamais rien sauvé.

Il choisit finalement la simple cravate noire, tâtant sous ses doigts le tissu soyeux et froid comme de l'eau avant de le passer autour de son cou. Il fit face au miroir pour la nouer, les sourcils froncés de concentration tandis que ses mains travaillaient avec application. Il la serra jusqu'au cou et rajusta le tissu de sa chemise. Un sourire à peine visible se forma sur ses lèvres en repensant à la manière dont Phantomhive laissait souvent sa cravate relâchée lorsqu'ils étaient à Weston et que Diederich haussait toujours un sourcil désapprobateur. 

Oh, bien sûr il aimait Phantomhive. En faisant de lui son corvéable, l'Anglais en avait fait son frère, n'est-ce pas ? Diederich l'aimait comme le parent qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il aimait le critiquer, s'énerver contre lui et le protéger comme un grand frère le ferait... C'était ça, l'amour qu'il avait pour Phantomhive. 

Il se retourna vers Heinrich qui s'était retiré près de la cheminée. Le vieil homme lui présenta un veston noir à rayures pour qu'il puisse l'enfiler. Les gants blancs du majordome s'affairèrent à boutonner le vêtement pour lui. 

Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Phantomhive était doté d'un naturel aimable, détendu et mystérieux qui charmait tout le monde. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il était en apparence. Après tout, seuls ses victimes et Diederich (donc, seul Diederich encore vivant) savaient que le comte cachait derrière sa figure d'ange un autre visage manipulateur, sans-gêne, calculateur, parfois cruel, négligent, moqueur et aux pratiques immorales...

Heinrich prit la veste noire, la présenta à Diederich et s'occupa de le boutonner. 

Le regard de Diederich se posa sur le cadre photo posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. La photo de la Maison Bleue pendant leurs années à Weston. Phantomhive et lui, assis. Lui, la tête boudeuse et les bras croisés, parce-que dix minutes avant la photo, Phantomhive n'était toujours pas là. Et comme toujours, Diederich avait dû courir à travers l'établissement pour finalement trouver cet abruti dans la serre, un livre de botanique à la main, chatouillant de l'autre la gueule gluante d'une plante carnivore en souriant comme un idiot. Diederich lui avait hurlé dessus, et Phantomhive s'était contenté de rire en le raccompagnant jusqu'au salon des Bleus pour prendre la photo. 

Il eut un petit claquement de langue. Son rire résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Heinrich s'éloigna pour sortir le manteau de son jeune maître. Diederich prit le peigne d'ivoire sur le guéridon et se plaça à nouveau devant le miroir. Un petit soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il essayait de discipliner ses cheveux avec un peu d'huile capillaire de macassar, les ramenant sur le côté gauche de son front. 

Son rire. Et ses grands yeux couleur noisette. Cet imbécile avec son petit rictus moqueur ou son sourire d'agneau égaré. Même les enseignants de Weston étaient désarçonnés par Phantomhive. A juste titre, sans doute. 

Ses cheveux arrangés, Diederich passa ses bras dans les manches du lourd manteau que le majordome tenait, et il en apprécia le poids réconfortant sur ses épaules. D'un petit signe de tête, il remercia et congédia le vieux domestique. 

Comme un frère et comme un ami. Ensemble ils avaient résolus des dizaines d'affaires, toutes aussi sombres les unes que les autres. On avait essayé de les monter l'un contre l'autre un nombre incalculables de fois, d'acheter Diederich pour qu'il livre le Chien de Garde de la Reine, pour qu'il glisse du poison dans sa tasse de thé ou dans son pudding répugnant, ou pour qu'il lui passe un couteau en travers de la gorge. Il avait vu Phantomhive adopter des dizaines de rôles différents, toujours avec ce même talent qui faisait que parfois, Diederich doutait de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Il l'avait vu changer de sexe aussi facilement qu'on change de chapeau. Et dans ce nouveau rôle, il séduisait des hommes vieux, jeunes, riches ou pauvres, et même des femmes. Il avait vu le comte se retirer dans des arrière-salles au bras de vieux barons, et il avait attendu que le Chien de Garde fasse son travail. Et il avait détesté cela.

Diederich prit une paire de gants en cuir noir et les enfila, jetant un dernier coup d’œil à la photo sur la cheminée.

Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble que Diederich pouvait sans doute se vanter d'être l'homme sur terre qui connaissait le mieux Vincent Phantomhive. Il l'avait vu malade, affaibli, diminué, joyeux, grave, et même à de rares occasions, dans une rage destructrice qui avait presque fait trembler Diederich. 

Il étira ses doigts dans leur enveloppe de cuir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait que trop traîné. Il était temps. 

Oui, vraiment ils avaient été plus que des frères. Ils se connaissaient dans tout ce qu'ils avaient de plus laid, et sans doute de plus beau aussi. Presque aussi bien que deux âmes sœurs se connaissent, auraient sûrement dit les Romantiques.

Sa montre. Il l'avait oubliée sur le guéridon. 

A côté, une enveloppe au sceau noir, et une carte. 

Deux jeunes idiots, dont l'un riait presque quotidiennement de la mort. 

Il prit la carte et sentit son cœur faillir. 

 

_Madame la Marquise Francis Midford, sœur du défunt, son époux le Marquis Alexis Leon Midford,et la Baronne Angelina Dalles-Burnett, soeur de la défunte,_

_Ont l'horreur de vous faire part de la perte douloureuse qu'ils viennent de faire en les personnes de MonsieurVincent, Comte de Phantomhive, Madame Rachel, Comtesse de Phantomhive, et leur fils Ciel Phantomhive, décédés en leur manoir le 14 Décembre 1885._

_Priez Dieu pour le repos de leurs âmes._

 

Non, l'amour n'avait jamais rien sauvé. Aujourd'hui moins que jamais. 

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'amour. Il n'avait jamais osé. 

Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait c'était des questions qu'il refusait de se poser depuis qu'il avait reçu la carte de faire-part. 

Celles, prosaïques, des circonstances de l'événement. 

Celles des scénarios parallèles, dans lesquels il agissait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et celles où il se demandait si tous ses beaux principes, ceux que son éducation modèle lui avait donné, valaient bien la peine d'avoir sacrifié...sacrifié quoi ?

 

Dans le hall d'entrée, Heinrich lui tendit son chapeau.

« La voiture vous attend, Lord Diederich. »

« Merci, Heinrich. »

Dehors, la neige tombait silencieusement, blanche et froide. Mouvante et pourtant morte. Comme toutes ces questions et ces sentiments. 

Il monta dans le carrosse pour prendre la direction du cimetière, la frustration s'installant avec lui pour devenir son unique compagne dans les années à venir.


End file.
